Jealousy
by Musiclove95x
Summary: A one shot of you and CarlosXD Enjoy!


You knock on the door of apartment 2J waiting for someone to answer. You had a big huge smile on your face because you were going to the park with your best friend Carlos Garcia; a week ago he promised that he was going to teach you how to skateboard. You waited outside the hall patiently wondering what was taking them so long your thoughts broke when you saw Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond saying Hi to you quickly then started to run down the hall like their life s depended on it. You turn your head in confusion and started to walk into the apartment when suddenly Carlos came running out and rammed into you.

"Sorry" he said while helping you up, but then quickly started to run down the hall

"Wait! "you yelled making him stop and turn around to look at you You promised to teach me how to skateboard today you reminded him.

"Sorry but I have to cancel, Gustavo threaten to throw all the corn dogs away, burn all the math books , brake all the hockey sticks and destroy all the hair care products if we don t get to the studio in the next 15 min, so I have to go now sorry" he yelled while running down the hall once again.

You sighed and started to walk back to the apartment because there was no point in going to the park all by yourself. As you started to walk you weren t really paying attention to were you were going so you ended up slamming into someone and ended up on the floor once again.

"Oh my gosh I m so sorry I should watch where I was going" you repeated to the guy you ran into He laughed and shrugged" it s okay I wasn t watching where I was going either, I m Cody and you are?"

You told him your name and the reason you why you had all the skateboarding gear on looking depressed and you both started walking down the hall

"So your boyfriend just bailed on you without any warning what's so ever?" He asked

You looked at him and shook your head" No it was just a last min thing, he can t help it you told him and hes not my boyfriend"

Well you wish he was your boyfriend, but you were always afraid to tell him, plus he never showed signs of liking you anyways he was always interest in the Jennifer s, Stephanie and the new girl Lucy.

"Well since hes not here to teach you i could possibly teach you how to skateboard if you don't mind" he asked smiling

You took his offer and you both started walking to the park since it was such a beautiful day, when you got to the park he started to teach you the basics, you started to realize that Cody was really a nice guy but the only problem was that everything about him reminded you of Carlos an you couldn t get the thought of him out of your head . You started to think about Carlos more and more which distracted you from Cody you had to constantly apologize for spacing out but his just laughed and shook his head which made made you smile even more because that s is exactly what Carlos did to you. After 15 min of trying to skateboard you looked back at the Palm Woods and saw that the guys were back, you also saw Carlos glaring at you and Cody you quickly turn around ignoring his glare wishing that he would go away but it as too late you hear your name being called and you turn around to see the one n only Carlos Garcia running up to you guys.

"Hey guys whats up" Carlos said very casually

"Um nothing what are you doing back so soon" you asked with a fake smile on your face

Carlos also gave you a fake smile also " oh it was just a meeting nothing important, so who your friend?"

"Oh this is Cody, he was just showing me how to skateboard" you said innocently

"Sup" Cody said holding his hand out to shake Carlos's hand

Carlos ignored him and turned and looked at you "I thought you said you wanted me to teach you how to skateboard?"

"Well you weren't here and Cody was, so he offered to teach me" you said trying to reassure Carlos because you never seen him like this before and you found it really attractive

"Hey can I speak to you alone" Carlos asked

You nodded yes and followed Carlos somewhere away from Cody "What?

"I thought you wanted me to teach you?" Carlos yelled

"Yeah but you weren't here so who cares?" you asked annoyed

Carlos was glaring at you "because you asked me why would you take his offer ?"

"Why does it matter i... " you paused for a second a smile formed on your face "Carlos Garcia are you Jealous"

Carlos didn't say anything he just look at you for a second then walk up to you so that the you two were facing face to face very close, he suddenly then leaned in and kissed you softley on the lips you were surprised at first but you kissed him back after a couple of second of kissing he pulled away "So what if i am?" Carlos asked with a smirk on his face "what would you say if i was jealous?"

You grab his shirt and pulled him close "i would say jealousy looks HOT on you! " you said before kissing him again

*So heres the One Shot for Carlos all i have left to do is James! i hope you all liked it please please please review later XD*


End file.
